


I'm Blowing Your Job

by fringewrites



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Body Shots, Car Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, First Time, Getting Together, Insecurity, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexy drinks episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringewrites/pseuds/fringewrites
Summary: Based on the Sexy Alcohol Taste Test.Zach gets in his own head, and he wants to try the blowjob shot again.Eugene isn't sure what that's got to do with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I found out they were filming a fan fiction react video. I'm not saying I want them to read it...but I wouldn't be mad if they did lol. I'm not claiming any accuracy to any of this. The video was just too ficcable to resist! Anyway, to Zach's tiny fuckable body!

Zach knows when Eugene gets that blank look as he faces the camera, that he’s nailed that shitty line.  He can hardly resist smiling to himself when Eugene sighs and nods toward the shot glass in his lap. “Just take the drink, Zach. Don’t think about it too much,” he orders, exasperated.

               

To be fair, it’s hard not to overthink the act of bowing his torso to take the shot from Eugene’s groin with just his mouth. In fact, it’s more difficult the closer he gets to it. Zach had mentioned before they began that Eugene’s glass looked considerably wider than his. _Girthier,_ he’d said. His mouth got dry on that last syllable as his mind conjured _that_ helpful image.

               

Zach’s trying to figure out how he’s going to fit his lips around the rim of the shot glass as his face rapidly approaches it. He sticks his tongue out, like it’s an anaconda measuring its length against its prey. Zach backs up for a moment. “Oh, it’s so…this is too wide for my mouth,” Zach explains his hesitation, more for the camera than for Eugene.  Eugene is reclined casually, arm draped over the chair in a manner that makes Zach feel unhurried. He’s at least grateful for that.

               

When Zach manages to get his upper lip pulled across the other side of the glass, it’s clear that the sides of his mouth aren’t going to be wide enough for him to properly suck the glass into his mouth. “Open your mouth bigger,” Eugene supplies unhelpfully.

               

“Ahcah” Zach tries to express the impossibility with his mouth as wide open as it can get.

               

“Bigger,” Eugene’s tone is so nonchalant. It’s like the numerous times he’s tried to teach Zach and the others some complicated choreographed dance number. It’s reminiscent of how he’s instructed them to move their wrists and make facial expressions using terms like _“Fierce but soft,”_ or _“Avant garde”_ as if these sage words are meant to stoke an epiphany from them. All Zach can do is give Eugene the benefit of the doubt because, by God, he’s trying to help him in his own Eugene way.

 

                “Ahcah. Ahcah,” Zach continues, but he keeps trying to fit his mouth around the glass. Zach pulls off again to reevaluate his technique. The lights buzz awkwardly loud around them and he hears one of the cameramen clear their throat. “Lemme just…Let me hold it,” Eugene raises his eyebrows at him. “The shot glass,” Zach clarifies.

 

                Zach takes the glass between his fingers, while Eugene still holds it from the bottom to keep it close to his thighs and keep the integrity of the shot. This way Zach is able to at least maneuver the glass within Eugene’s grasp, slowly working it into his mouth.  It’s a painful stretch at the edges of his mouth when he finally feels them envelop the edge of the glass. He’s more focused on the small sense of triumph.

 

                _Okay, okay, I’ve got this,_ Zach thinks to himself. All he’s gotta do is sink his mouth down a little further to secure the glass in place. Then he can start moving his head back. Easy peasy. Zach goes for it, he tries to take more of the shot into his mouth just to secure the spot but something goes _really_ wrong. It’s like a jab to his the back of his throat. Zach gags _loudly_ around the glass, and he can feel Eugene shifting.

 

                “Oh shit! Shit! Don’t throw it up! Just…” Eugene cut himself off. He’s panicking as Zach lets go of the shot. He lets Eugene hold it instead of just taking it out like a fucking normal person. Eugene to his credit doesn’t make the sound decision for them either. Eugene skirts into the opposite direction if there is a definable opposite to this situation. Zach feels Eugene’s hand curl timidly around the back of his head.

 

                Zach’s brain goes a little fuzzy then. He can vaguely recognize the directions Eugene’s giving him. He’s telling him to tilt his head back as he holds the shot glass with the thumb of his other hand, pressing it into his mouth. _God._ Zach’s starting to think he can do this. His neck is finally starting to crane backwards and he can taste some of the whipped cream on the tip of his tongue. Then it happens.

 

                Eugene turns to the camera and grins. “This is the worst blowjob I’ve ever gotten.”

 

Zach doesn’t mean to laugh. It happens before he can even think about it. He certainly doesn’t think the shot glass is gonna launch out of his mouth and across Eugene’s lap. He doesn’t know it’s going to happen until it does. He doesn’t know until there’s chocolate, whipped cream, and liquor all over their pants and shoes, and there’s glass scattered on the floor. They really should have gotten plastic shot glasses for this take.

 

He looks up to check Eugene’s face. Thankfully he’s shaking with silent laughter. With his eyes pinched shut, Eugene can’t see the way Zach goes red, or the way the liquor dribbles out of the side of his mouth. Zach can’t help but laugh himself.

 

“It was…I couldn’t fit it in my tiny mouth!” Zach wheezes at the camera. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Eugene actually fold over with laughter. He knows that he’s gotta be laughing so hard it hurts by now. There’s a sense of satisfaction in that. He can at least do that.

 

They’re gonna have to cut at least ten minutes of just Eugene and Zach cackling. It’s just them rocking back and forth and head butting each other’s shoulders as crew members try to clean the liquor off the floor around their feet. Zach will be sure to ask whoever gets tasked with editing, to set the footage aside for him for a rainy day.

 

He grins as he shimmies back into his black jeans after the shoot. Still, something lingers at the back of his mind, bothering him. He was shocked to find out that Keith and Ned had managed to take the blowjob shot without a hitch. Okay, so he’s not surprised to hear that Keith nailed it. The man has a mouth wide enough to swallow the sun. Still, there’s a sting to being the only Try Guy that couldn’t pull it off. I mean, that explanation sits better with him than the fact that Eugene’s words are on loop in his brain. Really, the _worst_ blowjob? He tries not to think about it too hard as he brushes the excess salt out of his chest hair.

 

Zach’s not sure whose bright idea it was to have the shoot where they drink more than a few shots, three hours before the end of their work-day. It makes sense to a degree. It’s meant to give them time to metabolize the alcohol so they can take themselves home. It’s hard to think about that when he’s absolutely trudging through his work. He’s sitting at his computer. He’s been staring at the screen for ten minutes straight, just following the mouse with his eyes. He looks around him to see if any of the other guys are having as much trouble as him.

 

Keith looks at least a little distracted. Ned’s scrubbing his hand over his face, biting his lip as he tries to focus on the email in front of him. Zach knows that being one of the smaller Try Guys lends to him having a lower alcohol tolerance than the others. They’ve already done that experiment. It’s nice to know he’s not the only one whose work is being effected.  As expected though, Eugene is typing away happily, head bobbing to the music pumping through his headphones. _The nerve of this guy_ , Zach thinks. _Really though? The worst blowjob?_

 

Nope, Zach is definitely not spending the rest of his work day thinking about every other literal blowjob Eugene has ever had. He refuses. What’s there to imagine anyway? It’s just a blowjob. You just put it in your mouth, and you…suck? It can’t be that hard right? Not nearly as hard as taking a shot glass into your mouth and back bending with gravity working against you, he’s sure of that. If Zach gave it a shot, he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t be the worst. Maybe not the _best_ Eugene’s ever had…but definitely not the worst. Zach’s making a lot of assumptions about his friend’s sex life. He needs…he needs water.

 

A little time and a lot of water brings him a long way! By the end of the day he’s fairly certain he can drive home without the risk of getting a DUI. He needs to get home. He’s sober, but he’s far from clear-headed. He’ll be fine. He’s just gotta make it across the parking lot to his car. He’s just gotta keep his head down and his mind focused.

 

Well, shit. Zach looks up for one second. That’s all it takes. It’s something subconscious he thinks. He’s spatially aware of where he is in the parking lot and he can’t help but to check and see if Eugene’s already made it to his car, if he’s already on his way home. Why couldn’t he have left early like he always does? Eugene’s standing at his driver side door, keys in hand. He hasn’t noticed Zach yet. Zach could just go without saying anything. He could.

 

Zach is bad at listening to his own better judgement. He crosses the way to Eugene like his legs are on auto-pilot. He doesn’t really know what he’s doing, but he’s determined to do it. He approaches Eugene with enough purpose that Eugene looks genuinely startled when he finally looks up. “Geez, Zach. You could give somebody a heads up, maybe?”

 

Zach clears his throat. His brain manufactures an apology too late for his mouth. “I want to try again,” he says plainly. Eugene doesn’t answer. He raises an eyebrow and waits for Zach to explain. He’s not going to make it easy for him, you can’t just come up to someone with a half-baked idea and expect them to catch your drift.  “The um…the blowjob thing…I want to try again,” Zach loses some of the mindless confidence as he clarifies himself. What has he gotten himself into?

 

“You wanna go drinking? On a Tuesday?” Eugene asks in disbelief. Who is this guy and what has he done with Zach?  Zach rubs the back of his neck where the tension spot is starting to sting.

 

“No, I uh…not like at a bar,” Zach tries to explain. Eugene thinks he gets it. It’s easy for Zach on film, in public he’d probably clam up.

 

“So…what you wanna go back to my place?” Eugene suggests. God he wishes Zach would just spit it out already. Zach doesn’t think he could hold onto this incredibly stupid idea he has for the entire car ride back to Eugene’s place.

 

“Here, maybe,” Zach blurts out.

 

“Here?” Eugene questions as if trying to make sure Zach understands how ridiculous what he’s just said sounds out loud.

 

“Yeah, like,” Zach is floundering. He reaches behind Eugene, for the handle of the car’s back door, behind the driver’s seat. He opens it and Eugene jumps at the sound. “Like here.”

 

It’s understandably the straw that breaks the camel’s back. “Zach, what the fuck are you getting at?” Eugene asks. It’s the theme of all the times he and Zach have butted heads. Zach never knows how to get to the point. He’s always beating around the bush, and in Eugene’s eyes it doesn’t do him any favors. It makes all of his interactions seem fake, tinged with some ulterior motive.

 

Zach’s eyes go soft then. He’s giving Eugene that expression. The I’m-being-real-with-you look. “Humor me? We’ll talk about it,” Zach gestures to the open car door. Okay, this is a thing. It’s a Zach thing. Eugene’s a good enough friend, he’ll get Zach through this thing.

 

Eugene rolls his eyes, and with a sigh he climbs into the back seat of his own car and scoots to the very end. Zach climbs in after him and shuts the door behind him. It’s quieter inside the car. The windows are rolled up. It’s just them, sitting in the Buzzfeed parking lot at the end of the day. “Alright, Zach. What’s the deal with the shot?” Eugene rolls his hand in mid-air, cueing Zach to speak his mind.

 

Zach tries to get the words out. He opens his mouth and he tries to convey the doubts that have been plaguing him since the shoot. If he could get some reassurance. What does he even need to be reassured of though? That he has some intrinsic sex appeal? That he isn’t just a walking goofball disaster, but capable of being found even subjectively sexually attractive? If only Zach were that fluent in his own emotions. He looks down at his hands, folded between his knees.

 

“I want to try something-“ he starts.

 

“Uh-huh…” Eugene encourages. This is how a lot of their meeting start, when they’re deciding on video ideas. Eugene knows that this has nothing to do with making a video though.

 

Zach reaches out tentatively. He places a hand on Eugene’s knee. God he’s shaking. “I want to show you,” he takes a breath. His own motives are just coming to light for himself. He wonders if it’s too late to back out. He doesn’t want to back out. “I wanna show you I can do the whole…blowjob thing.” His voice gets quieter on the word as if they’re not totally alone in the privacy of Eugene’s car.

 

Eugene lets out a nervous laugh. His smile falters when Zach looks up at him. There’s that look again. “Like?” Eugene doesn’t have to finish that question. The understanding is clear from the way Zach goes vermillion and looks back down to the floor. “Zach, you’re not…” Eugene’s pretty sure, but is he totally sure? He doesn’t know what Zach’s brain gets up to in the late hours. “This isn’t a skill _you_ need. You have nothing to prove,” he supplies.

 

“I want to prove it,” Zach’s voice cracks. He sounds more honest in this moment than Eugene thinks he’s ever heard him. “I want to prove it to _you_.” Man, he didn’t mean to make it sound so desperate. He feels kind of pathetic. He’s waiting for Eugene to kick him out of his car.

 

Eugene is awestruck. He’s staring at Zach, who won’t even look at him. _Why me?_ Is all he can think. Why is he worth proving anything to? He didn’t realize how bad he got into Zach’s head. Why did he have to go and break his friend like this? What’s he supposed to do? He turns so his back is to the car door beside him. Eugene pulls one of his legs up onto the seats so his foot presses against Zach’s side. His other foot is on the floor. “Okay.”

 

Zach nearly gets whiplash from how quickly he looks over to Eugene. “Okay?” He needs to hear it out loud again. He needs to be sure he didn’t imagine it.

 

“Okay,” Eugene nods. He props his arms up, one against the top of the back seat, one against the shoulders of the passenger seat. Maybe he can just bluff his way out of this. Maybe if he lets this run its course. Zach will balk and they can make a U-turn back to normalcy.

 

Zach pulls his legs up under him. He crawls across the seats towards Eugene until he’s hovering just over him. He takes Eugene’s belt in his hands and Eugene’s breath hitches. He looks up at Eugene. “Okay?” he asks. He’s not going to do this if Eugene tells him he doesn’t want this.

 

Eugene looks him in the eyes and he nods. “Okay,” he repeats it to him. They’ve been reduced to this one-word language. This two-syllable consent to plummet themselves into the chaos of this moment, together.

 

Zach unbuckles Eugene’s belt. The sound of the metal seems so loud in the vacuum space of the small vehicle. Zach lets out a long breath once he’s got Eugene’s belt undone. It feels like a huge hurdle in and of itself. He’s still got to open Eugene’s fly. God, he’s done more intimate things with the man. This shouldn’t be so difficult. But all those things were captured on film. They were played for laughs. He remembers the way Eugene’s teeth caught on his chest hair when he licked the salt up from his body, the way his lips closed around his belly button. That was just hours ago and now it feels like some fantasy he made up.

 

His hands shake as he pops the button loose. The zipper drags down between his fingertips and Zach wonders if Eugene is holding his breath the same way he is. He can’t hear him. Eugene is so still. He looks into Eugene’s eyes once more once the soft blue fabric of his boxers is revealed between them. Eugene meets his gaze and he nods. Words are out the window now.

 

Zach tugs Eugene’s boxers down with his jeans. Eugene lifts his hips slightly to allow him easier access, and then his dick is out. Zach’s seen Eugene’s dick before. He’s seen it several times and it looks the same. He hates that he feels a little…offended? Maybe, disappointed with the fact that Eugene isn’t totally hard for him right now. It’s not as though he was expecting him to be, but maybe he was hoping. To be fair, Eugene isn’t totally flaccid either. He’ll take that, even if it’s just the natural born performer in Eugene acting up.

 

Zach isn’t sure where to go from here. He didn’t think he would make it this far. His brain scrambles for some kind of context to help him make a decision. He thinks of what he’s seen in porn. He’s too distracted by Eugene to pull reference from his prior experience with girls. He carefully wraps his hand around Eugene’s cock. Eugene gasps and Zach searches his face for any sign of peril. Eugene’s still there, he’s still with him on this. His gaze is hungry and filled with anticipation where it meets Zach. Zach’s never given a handjob before…if you don’t count masturbation. It’s another thing for him to hope he’s not the worst at. It’s a lot of pressure.

 

He stays in that place for a fair amount of time. He takes his time learning just how to do this. If he can figure out the handjob thing, the rest should come naturally. He focuses on making his grip firm and tight where it counts. He strokes evenly up and down Eugene’s shaft, and then takes time to focus on the head. He works Eugene up to full hardness and it feels… _good_ , and not in just achieving a sense of accomplishment. Eugene’s skin is smooth and soft and something about just holding his dick in his grip, it kinda turns Zach on. Zach strokes Eugene at this slow pace until Eugene’s hips are jutting up to meet the end of his fist. It startles him.

 

“You might want to get to the whole, y’know, blowjob part,” Eugene suggests, breath a little ragged. Zach looks up at Eugene. Eugene’s eyes are glassy, his mouth is open and his lips are very pink. He looks good, Zach realizes. He looks so good when he’s turned on and that’s a new and scary thought that he can process later.

 

Zach shimmies his body downward in the seats. He has to shift where the seatbelt clip digs into his thigh. This wasn’t the best formulated idea. Eugene drives a small car. Still, he doesn’t stop till he’s about eye level. It’s intimidating up close, but also hotter somehow. It’s something he could reasonably see himself putting in his mouth. Of course there’s all those back of the head thoughts. There’s the distant concern that it will taste weird and he’ll embarrass himself with the severity of his reaction to it. There’s the altogether unhelpful reminder that Eugene does in fact pee out of this thing. Miraculously, that same fact has never stopped anyone from sucking _Zach’s_ dick.

 

                Now Zach has to figure that part out. Where does he begin? Zach supposes he doesn’t have to dive in head first. All things are made up of a series of small steps. He thinks back to being across from Eugene at the studio. Eugene was so unphased as he took his shot from Zach. Zach remembers the way Eugene lapped up the whipped cream with his tongue and his stomach flips. That was sexy. Zach tentatively sticks out his tongue and licks a stripe up along the underside of Eugene’s cock. Eugene lets out a shaky breath and the sound travels straight down his spine.

 

                Okay, so it tastes like skin. It’s not bad. His nerves ebb away. Okay, so this isn’t totally different from his first time between a girl’s thighs. The novelty and the nerves are coming from the same place. It’s just intensified by all of the…Eugene. Zach licks another broad stripe from the root of Eugene’s cock to the tip. He’s more sure of his actions this time. He closes his mouth against the tip, then opens again and uses his tongue to massage it. It’s not unlike making out with someone. Is that sexy? To make out with someone’s dick? It must not be too terrible considering the low groan that comes from Eugene.

 

                He’s come this far. In for a penny, in for a pound right? Zach stretches his lips around the head of Eugene’s dick and actually begins to suck Eugene into his mouth. Eugene is of respectable girth, but thankfully he isn’t brim-of-a-shot-glass thick. It isn’t a painful effort on Zach’s part, though he wonders if it stems from the greater appeal of the act. He dips his tongue into a U shape and sticks it out past his lower lip, letting it guide him. He’s deep in his own head. All he can think is _no teeth, no teeth, no teeth._

 

It’s hard to avoid grazing a little along the widest part of the tip. He freezes for a moment, unsure of himself all over again. He feels Eugene’s fingers curl around his shoulder. “You’re doing fine, Zach,” Eugene encourages Zach. It’s sincere, especially for Eugene. It warms Zach enough to continue with a renewed eagerness.

 

                He wraps his hand around the base of Eugene’s cock to gain some leverage. He experiments. He retreats and then sucks Eugene back in, taking a little more of him with each pass. He works himself into an effective rhythm, bobbing his head along the first quarter of Eugene’s erection. Eugene’s hand slides tenderly from its place on Zach’s shoulder to the top of his head. He’s not pushing Zach, just burying his fingers in his soft, fine hair. Zach feels drunk all over again. Like he’s back on that sound stage with Eugene directing him.

 

                Zach has a bad habit of writing checks he can’t cash. He challenges himself when no one’s asked him to. On the next pass he takes Eugene farther down, till he’s nearly reached the base. Eugene moans loudly as Zach gags audibly around Eugene’s shaft, retreating back up the length quickly. He’s coughing and drooling. It’s gross, and embarrassing, and kind of hot in a weird way.

 

                “Jesus, Zach! Pace yourself! You don’t have to take so much all at once like that!” Eugene chastises Zach so caringly. He wipes the drool from the corner of Zach’s mouth with the thumb that isn’t in Zach’s hair. Zach beams at him with a dopey grin.

 

                “I…I kind of like it,” Zach admits going pink in the cheeks.

 

Eugene’s jaw is heavy and open. Shocking Eugene is always a priceless feeling. “You’re fucking unbelievable, Zach.” He lets his head fall back against the window as Zach returns eagerly to sucking him off.

 

Zach sinks down the length of Eugene’s cock until he feels it hit the back of his throat. His chest lurches as it assaults his gag reflex, but this time he works with it. He ignores the wet glug noises of his own throat in favor of the delicious moans it pulls out of Eugene. It’s all the encouragement he needs to bob his head faster, nearly bruising his throat every time. It hurts but there’s something intensely satisfying in that, in being able to feel the effort he gives to the act. He likes knowing that he’ll probably be able to feel how thoroughly Eugene’s throat fucked him later.

 

Eugene’s composure is quick to boil down to the barest shred of restraint. His hand tightens in Zach’s hair, pulling at the roots until Zach feels the corners of his eyes sting. Eugene’s starting to lose control of the way his hips rock up to meet the tight, dripping heat of Zach’s mouth. It’s just so good, it has him on edge. It’s amazing in its lack of finesse. It’s sloppy and hot and burning bright with the kind of unpracticed passion and energy that’s just so…Zach. It’s undeniably Zach. Eugene doesn’t even have to watch him to know it, it’s a truth he wouldn’t dream of ignoring. He’s definitely watching though.

 

Zach’s enjoying the way he inevitably chokes on Eugene’s cock, but the closer Eugene gets to his peak, the harder it is to keep up with the involuntary thrusts. He uses his hand to make up the difference. He makes a tight ring of his fingers. It’s so wet with his slobber that it makes an unsettling squelch with every stroke. Zach had no idea his mouth could salivate so much. He pumps the base of Eugene’s shaft in time with the way he bobs his head. Zach isn’t super coordinated, but he can manage _this_. Especially with the chaotic levels of feedback he’s getting from Eugene.

 

                He’s panting. His body curls inward and then arches forward as taut as a bowstring. He’s got one hand in Zach’s hair and the other white knuckling around the handle grip that hangs from the car’s roof. He feels the heat building deep in his gut. He knows he isn’t going to last much longer at the rate that they’re careening toward the next awkward conversation. He doesn’t want it to end. He doesn’t want to get to the part where he’s caught his breath and they’ve got to figure this out, but he knows he can’t stay like this forever. It’d be torture. Delicious torture.

 

                “Fuck, God. Zach I’m so close. Fuck! I’m so....oh fuck!” Eugene babbles his desperate warning. It’s decide time. Zach’s not sure what he’s meant to do, what he’s willing to do. He doesn’t want to stop. That’s about all he knows. So he moans around Eugene, and keeps sucking him like he’s desperate for it. He braces himself as Eugene’s moans climb in volume.

 

                Then it’s a wonder that Eugene hasn’t ripped his hair out. His whole body goes stiff and he’s coming in Zach’s mouth. His chest heaves and he breathes out a growl. Something like Zach’s name, but if Zach was a tiger.

 

                The taste of Eugene’s come is more jarring than the taste of his cock. Zach feels defeated as his mouth involuntarily falls open, dripping his own saliva and Eugene’s come back onto his still twitching cock. The last of Eugene’s come hits Zach on the nose and they both wince. Zach wipes it off with the back of his hand, and then there’s nothing but the sound of their breathing as it slows back to normal.

 

                Zach takes as long as he can before looking up at Eugene. He’s not sure how long the other man has been looking at him with those dark glassy eyes, waiting for him to say something. Zach started this after all. “Was I the worst?” Zach asks hoarsely. There’s so much aching in his voice that it breaks Eugene’s heart.

 

                “Zach,” Eugene whispers. He scoots up in the seats, trying to catch his bearings.

 

                “Was I _the worst_?” Zach insists. He sounds like he’s about to cry.

 

                “Zach, shut up.” Eugene leans forward and tugs Zach up by the sleeves of his shirt. He kisses him hard. He kisses him with all the pressure and fervor it takes to show Zach how much he means to him, how much _this_ means to him. Their lips smack together. Eugene’s hands cup the sides of Zach’s face and it’s wet. He’s not sure if it’s sweat, or tears, or come, but he wipes it away. He’s here for it all. They don’t stop kissing for a long time and when they finally stop kissing, Eugene lingers there on Zach’s lips, with their foreheads pressed together. “Are you going to let me take you home?” Eugene asks.

 

                Zach nods and it makes them head-butt awkwardly. “Yes. Please, take me home.”

 

                “Okay,” Eugene promises. He doesn’t let go of Zach, he holds him by the shoulder as he reaches for the tissues he knows are inside the center console. For as much as he was dreading having to talk about all this after, he’s going to do it, and he’s going to do it right. He’s gonna take Zach home.


	2. One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach and Eugene have an honest conversation about what happened in the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a few people asking for a second chapter and I thought it'd be fun to write a dialogue between Eugene and Zach post random parking lot blowjob. 
> 
> Companion song: Do You Want It All by Two Door Cinema Club.

Zach can hear Pesto’s muffled yipping behind Eugene’s apartment door. It’s alarming in contrast to the long drive Zach and Eugene had just spent in silence. Eugene lets out a long breath through his nose as he turns the key. He smiles at Zach, looking almost apologetic as he turns the knob and opens the door. Pesto and Emma come racing down the hall, claws skittering loudly across the floor. They loudly welcome them the entire length of the hall until they reach and weave between Eugene’s legs. Eugene bends down and rubs Pesto’s head, while Emma curls timidly around Zach’s ankle.

           

    Once Pesto is satisfied with his greeting, he walks happily at Eugene’s side as he leads Zach through the hallway and into his apartment. Emma tags a long timidly behind him, parting as she follows Pesto into the kitchen. As they pass Eugene’s dining table, he runs his hand lazily over its dark, shiny surface, inviting Zach to take a seat. Zach carefully shimmies into the blue chair as Eugene proceeds to the kitchen without him. He taps his fingers nervously against the table.

 

                Eugene hasn’t said a word to him since he cleaned himself off, buckled himself into the driver’s seat, and drove them back here. Zach kept trying to find the words to start the conversation, but his throat would go dry, and the words would die on their way up.  What could he possibly say to Eugene after what they’d just done? After the breakdown he’s had, he’s feeling ragged. His eyes feel strained from holding back tears, his throat feels dry, and he’s probably bitten some lasting indents into his lower lip.

 

                When Eugene returns he’s holding a bottle of amber liquid in one hand. Zach’s not sure what he expected. As Eugene sets the bottle on the table, Zach winces at the thought of drinking anymore after having gotten so sloshed earlier today.

 

                “No thank you,” Zach says weakly putting a hand up in resistance.

 

                “It’s not for you,” Eugene tells him plainly as he places one shot glass on the table beside the bottle. Zach rolls his eyes as Eugene sits down in the chair across from him and pours the whiskey into his shot glass. “It’s probably for the best that you keep a clear head for this,” Eugene admits.

 

                “But not you?” Zach asks skeptically as he watches Eugene throw his drink back, swallowing it all in one shot.

 

                “Alcohol,” Eugene starts as he pours his next shot, “Makes you honest.” Eugene sets the bottle back onto the table. He raises his glass to Zach, despite the fact that he has no glass of his own to meet him with. “Here’s to my absolute honesty,” he toasts. He throws back his second shot of the evening, coming off with a refreshed breath. He places the glass down loud against the table. Then there’s an awkward silence between them as Zach allows himself to consider the weight of what Eugene’s just told him.

 

                Zach bites his lip, he folds his hands on top of the table, and switches the way his legs are crossed. Across from him, Eugene bounces his leg up and down, tapping his fingers rhythmically against the table. Zach’s eyes dart around, when he finally risks a glance at Eugene they lock eyes. Eugene smiles at him, but he doesn’t look happy. His expression looks sad, it looks as wrecked as Zach feels right now. Zach feels a stab of guilt in his chest.

 

He wants to laugh this whole thing off to bail them both out. He thinks it’s the greatest kindness he could offer either of them at this point. It would hurt him like hell to have to turn back and act like none of this ever happened, but he’d do it if it helped Eugene feel better. He’d do anything for him. Eugene is his best friend. He could take the heart ache, the months of crying his guts out alone in bed, thinking of what could have been if he wasn’t such a jump-the-gun kind of disaster. He could handle that pain and rejection if it meant he got to keep Eugene in his life, and keep Eugene happy. He’s about to pull the trigger on this half-baked plan, but Eugene interrupts him before he can even open his mouth.

 

 

                “I um…I don’t really know what happened back there. In the parking lot,” Eugene begins to explain.

 

                “Me either,” Zach admits. He hadn’t exactly been planning to try out giving his first blowjob when he’d approached Eugene in the Buzzfeed parking lot. There’s probably several other ways he would have done it if he’d given himself the chance. As if he actually knows how to initiate that kind of thing. Still, there has to be better ways than just…begging Eugene to let him blow him at work. Zach clears his throat and squirms nervously in his seat.  They’re just in the shallows of this conversation and Zach already feels like he’s going to throw up.

 

                He must look like it too. “Are you okay?” Eugene asks. It takes Zach a minute to process the question. It feels out of place in their conversation. It’s not as though Zach’s been hurt or gone through anything particularly harrowing, yet.  He’s just thought about how much it might hurt, depending on the direction of the conversation. The actual ordeal…it was daunting maybe, but mostly because now they have to talk about it. Zach tries to think. Is he…okay?

 

                “I-I don’t know. I don’t know, Eugene. I don’t know,” Zach begins to stutter shaking his head. He feels like he’s going to throw up. He just needs Eugene to say something reassuring, but Eugene keeps putting him on the defensive. He doesn’t want to say too much while Eugene sits across from him, so unreadable. He’s afraid to give too much of himself away. When he’s laid his heart on the line in the past, it’s been shredded. He needs some plausible deniability to fall back on, so he can act like everything is fine while he falls apart alone.

 

                “Zach, just tell me what’s going through your head right now, so I can help,” Eugene offers. It makes Zach feel pitiful. Like Eugene is trying to find a way to spare his feelings. He doesn’t want Eugene to look at him that way. He feels like he’s got a spotlight on him, and he’s chained center stage. There’s no where to run. He feels like a kid with his pants down, standing in a puddle of his own piss in front of his crush and everyone that’s ever bashed his head into a locker. He wants to break down.

 

                “I’m sorry, I just feel like I fucked everything up. I-I don’t know why I did that,” Zach offers a partial truth. He understands on a fundamental level what drove him there, just not why it presented itself in such an inconvenient way. He wishes he could go back in time and punch himself out before he could reach Eugene’s car. He’d do whatever it took to avoid Eugene seeing him like this now. This isn’t how he wanted this to happen. His throat feels constricted. He can feel the tears fighting their way past the waterline of his eyes. _Dammit._

 

                Eugene watches him with wide, blinking eyes. He bites his lips, then buries his face in his hands. “I’m just…so sorry, Zach.” Eugene’s voice cracks a little on Zach’s name. “I…I’m sorry about what I said, and that I let this get this far.” His adams apple bobs up and down as he swallows hard. He’s already pouring himself another shot as Zach looks at him in awe.

 

                “For saying what?” Zach asks as his brain scrambles to make sense of it all. He runs through the words they shared in Eugene’s car. There weren’t many. Zach had asked if he could suck Eugene off, and Eugene had given him his consent. _Oh god_.  “Oh god… _oh no_. Eugene. Eugene, _I’m_ sorry. I’m so _, so_ sorry. I should have stopped. I shouldn’t have-“ Zach stammers, face going white with fear, anxiety, and the mortal burn of rejection. Everything is worse than he thought. He’s spiraling into a black hole of worst case scenario.

 

                “No, Zach, don’t be sorry. It was fine- but it wasn’t fine. I shouldn’t have been so harsh on you during the whole blowjob shot thing…you probably never would have…if I hadn’t,” Eugene’s rushing through his words, gesticulating wildly the way he does when he’s trying to explain himself before anyone can assume his meaning. People don’t talk over Eugene often these days, but he still has that defense mechanism.

 

                “Wait…fine but not fine? What does that mean?” Zach asks, blinking fast and perplexed. How can both of those things be at the same time? Was Eugene telling him he was willing to forgive him?

 

                “I…It was good. I liked it. I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t wanted something like this for a long time, but not like this. Zach, if I knew that what I said on the shoot would make you feel like you had anything to prove, I would take it all back,” Eugene offers emphatically. He takes a sip from his glass, savoring the sting of the alcohol against his taste buds this time. “I should have known when you said you wanted to prove you could. I just feel like I let you because of my feelings for you, and that’s not fair to you,” Eugene admits, though it looks like it takes all of his energy to do it.

 

                There’s a lot to unpack. Eugene has feelings for him? He wants to focus on that but there’s so much misunderstanding in the way. “You think I did that just because I wanted to prove I could?” Zach asks.

 

                “Yeah, you said you wanted to show me that you could, and then you were asking me if you were the worst I’d ever had and you were crying. I shouldn’t have made you feel that way, Zach. God, I’m just sorry,” Eugene’s eyes are shining under the dim light of the small chandelier that hangs over the small dining table.

 

                “Eugene, I _wanted_ to do that for you. I wouldn’t if I didn’t want to,” Zach tries to reassure him. His head is spinning. He doesn’t know how they got here, he feels guilty that his spontaneous actions have lead them here. “I don’t know when I started wanting to…when I started wanting _you_ until suddenly I did and then we were in your car, and I just wanted to prove I could be good enough for you,” Zach feels the words leave his body before he can even think them up. It feels weird to admit it all out loud, when he could barely bring himself to think it to himself all this time.

 

                “Zach, you’ve always been good enough,” Eugene’s hands shake around his glass as he pulls it up to his lips. He drinks the rest of the whiskey in the glass. His brain is starting to feel foggy. He doesn’t know how much of it is the alcohol and how much of it is the disorientation that accompanies being so emotionally vulnerable. His body feels exhausted, as if he’s run a mile.

 

                “But you’ve had better, I’m sure. I’ve never done that before. I’ve never wanted to before. I don’t know what you could possibly want from me,” Zach lays all of his insecurities bare and he doesn’t feel any better for it. Eugene’s admitted to having feelings for him, and he’s just handed Eugene a list of reasons he shouldn’t.

 

 

                Eugene looks down at his hands, he blinks and tears fall onto the dark wooden table. “Everything. Everything you have, that you are, and that you’re willing to give me. That’s all I’ve ever wanted, for a long time,” Eugene confesses. He wipes the tears streaming hot on the apples of his cheeks away with the back of his hand.

 

                “Eugene, I’m a mess. I complain all the time. I can’t cook. I suck at taking care of myself let alone other people. My hair is thinning. I hog the bed. I snore. I’m needy, I’m clingy, and I’ve never done this before,” Zach keeps listing his flaws like it’s a compulsion. He doesn’t want to drive Eugene away from him. Eugene is here telling him everything he’s wanted to hear for the past two months and all he wants is to let himself hear it and believe it, but he wants Eugene to understand what he’s getting into. He wants him to mean what he says, all things considered. He thinks of everything Eugene has ever complained about or picked on him for and reminds him because he _has_ to.

 

                “I don’t care!” Eugene asserts slamming his hand on the table. Zach jumps at the sound and Eugene carefully reaches across the table to rest his hand on Zach’s forearm. He squeezes soothingly. “I want it all. All of it,” Eugene insists. “I’m a piece of shit. If anything you shouldn’t want anything from me.”

 

                “Eugene, everyone wants you,” Zach points out.

 

                “Everyone wants the way I look, or my confidence, or what I can do for them. They don’t want all the sad shit. All the shit I let you see,” Eugene debates. Zach hadn’t thought about it that way. It’s obvious that everyone thinks Eugene is handsome and funny and good at everything. That’s because that’s what he wants people to think. Eugene hones his image and he does it well. Zach’s only sometimes thought about how privileged he is to get all of the real Eugene.

 

                “I have seen a lot,” Zach admits thoughtfully nodding. “I’ve seen you naked, I’ve seen you sick, I’ve seen you cry so hard it’s broken my heart,” Zach recalls both mournfully and with a sense of fond nostalgia. “I saw all that before I started wanting you. I still want you, Eugene.” Zach rises from his chair on unsteady legs. The world feels different under his feet, like it’s turning at a different speed as he crosses his way to Eugene. He stands beside the wooden chair Eugene sits in for a moment, breathing, willing himself to be a braver version of himself.

 

                Eugene looks up at Zach as he cups his cheek with one soft caress of his hand. Eugene huffs out a short laugh that Zach reciprocates. It’s like any other time they’ve done this as a joke, except it isn’t. For so long Eugene thought that it was always a joke to Zach, that the very idea of loving Eugene was laughable, and it’s _ached_.  Now that Zach’s lowering himself into his space, he’s still holding his breath and waiting for the punchline. That fear lives inside him until their lips meet, where it melts away with the tension in his body.

 

                Zach kisses him softly, more gently than Eugene had kissed him. Zach kisses like he talks. He starts off babbling and unsure. It’s chaste and tentative and feather light. Eugene responds eagerly sliding his hand around the base of Zach’s neck to pull him in closer. Zach gains confidence the way he does when Eugene laughs at one of his jokes. Resting a hand on Eugene’s thigh, Zach kisses him deeper, with fewer breaks in between.

 

                It’s not unlike kissing a girl, and it’s completely different at the same time. It’s different because it’s Eugene, his _best friend_. It’s better. It’s more electric. It’s a goddamn natural phenomenon. It’s like gravity pulls him into that chair with Eugene. Before he realizes what’s happening, Zach’s clambering into Eugene’s lap, wrapping his legs around Eugene’s. Eugene’s arms wind around his waist, pulling him in so they’re chest to chest. Zach’s hands slide up from their place on Eugene’s cheeks, twisting into his inky black hair, and Eugene moans against his mouth at the sensation.

 

                Zach shivers as le lets the sound echo inside his mouth. His tongue seeks out Eugene’s and wraps around it once it’s met. His eyes roll to the back of his head when he feels the way Eugene’s hands claw into his shirt at his sides. Eugene’s tongue massages the bottom of his tongue. Chin to chin, with his tongue reaching deep into his mouth, it feels more intimate than having Eugene’s dick in the same position had felt. Zach is reeling with the knowledge that he could have this much of Eugene. Eugene is giving all of this to Zach freely and willingly and meaningfully and it’s bringing on this ridiculous swell of affectionate and romantic feelings in Zach.

 

                Eugene tucks his hands under Zach’s thighs and slides them up until he’s firmly cupping Zach’s ass. Zach yelps as Eugene stands up, lifting him in his lap before setting him down on the round dining table behind Zach. He looms in close, kissing Zach again, tenderly as he takes each of Zach’s legs and wraps them around his waist. Zach instinctively locks his ankles together and wraps his arms around Eugene’s neck as he feels him lift him off the table, tucking his arms under Zach’s butt.

 

Gosh he’s completely swept off his feet. Zach isn’t exactly surprised by Eugene’s strength. You can’t stare at those defined arms as long as Zach has without understanding the power and practice that lives in them. It’s still incredibly impressive to really feel it like this. He feels dainty and light and for the first time in a long time that doesn’t feel like a bad thing.

 

                “This okay?” Eugene asks, pulling off Zach’s lips with a dopey grin.

 

                “I like it. I feel like a koala,” Zach squeaks through his own toothy smile. His cheeks hurt he’s smiling so hard. Eugene laughs as he starts to walk backwards from the table, before starting to carry him through the living room.

 

                “C’mon, Koala. I’ll take you to bed,” Eugene freezes at the threshold of his bedroom door then. “If you want to that is…no pressure or expectations or whatever…”

 

                Zach smiles and presses his lips to the corner of Eugene’s mouth. “Take me to bed before you drop me,” he rumbles in a way that makes Eugene’s knees wobble. He nudges his bedroom door open with the toe of his shoe. It flies out into the darkness. Zach can’t see a thing, but somehow, Eugene manages to forge a path for them through the shroud. Zach needs to remember that not everyone’s bedroom is as much of a disaster zone as his. He lets out a breathy _oof_ sound as his back hits Eugene’s firm mattress. His hands fan out and slide across the soft, pillowy duvet beneath him. Then Eugene is hovering over him, _on top_ of him.

 

                Through the shadows, Zach can see Eugene’s bright, half-moon grin and his mischievous, glowing eyes.  “Hi,” Eugene giggles, beaming at Zach.

 

                “Hi,” Zach beams back at him with a giddy sort of awkwardness. It isn’t the desperate, pining, elongated awkwardness of before. It’s that start of something good awkwardness. Eugene brackets his head on either side with his forearms. One of his hands pushes Zach’s hair out of his face and he leans down to capture his lips with his own. Zach moans contentedly into the kiss, and he lets his hands roam the planes of Eugene’s sides. Eugene shivers at Zach’s grazing touch and that lights Zach up. He could get used to Eugene’s noises and reactions.

 

                He balls the dark fabric of Eugene’s tank top in his fists, sliding it up his chest until it’s rucked up beneath his armpits. Eugene digs his knees into the mattress to sit himself up before reaching behind his neck to pull his shirt over his head. Once he pulls it off his arms he tosses it aside and flops eagerly back into position, looming over Zach like he’s about to feast on him.

 

                Once Eugene’s mouth is devouring his own again, the flat of Zach’s palms slide up the muscled expanse of Eugene’s chest. His fingertips swirl around the rounded edges of Eugene’s nipples and the dark haired man convulses, moaning melodically into the echo chamber that is Zach’s open mouth. Zach feels that heady pulse that pairs with the sense of discovery with a new partner. He presses his thumbs more firmly against Eugene’s nipples, and this time Eugene gasps. He tugs the elastic-like nubs back and forth, feeling them harden as Eugene continues to shudder over him, beginning to rock his hips up into Zach’s.

 

                “Do that long enough and you’ll probably make me cum,” Eugene warns him, voice low against Zach’s mouth. The words alone send a shiver down Zach’s spine.

 

                “If I’d known that, I would have done it earlier,” Zach says with a laugh that cuts short into a gasp when he feels Eugene’s deft fingers working at the buttons of his shirt. Eugene’s tongue sticks out between his lips. His expression looks focused as he works down the seam of Zach’s button down, through the intensity of Zach keying him up. Zach’s shirt falls open and Eugene smooths his hands over his trim, bony chest, watching the hair rise and fall in their wake. His touch leaves a trail of warmth behind them that makes Zach groan and push his chest up into them.

 

                One of those warm hands winds around the back of Zach’s neck, the other cupping his bicep as Eugene kisses him. Zach’s fingers graze Eugene’s nipples one last time, and he relishes in the shiver that still racks through Eugene’s body as he lets his hands fall to Eugene’s hips. He grabs the waistband of Eugene’s  pants and tugs him forward until he can feel Eugene’s erection pushing directly against his own. Eugene grunts as Zach’s hands slide around and he cups Eugene’s ass, kneading the flesh beneath his pockets as he grinds up into him.

 

                “Fuck, Zach, you’re so eager. Can you grab me like that more, baby?” Eugene encourages the initiative that Zach is taking. It’s a side to Zach he’s never known, but is quickly warming up to. Between being pinned to his car door for an impromptu blow job, and pawed at and dry humped like this, he’s dying to see how aggressive Zach can get. He feels feverishly hot as Zach’s fists tug at the belt loops of his pants, trying to slide them down over his ass. Eugene helps by undoing his own fly, making the descent smoother. They bunch up at his knees, and he shimmies to kick them off his calves until he’s left in nothing but his boxers.

 

                He leers down at Zach who is still just far too clothed. His hands slip down the length of Zach’s torso and settle on the thin leather belt looped into Zach’s jeans. Eugene unbuckles him with ease. He lets the leather belt fall limp against the halves of his fly as he tugs open the button and pulls down the zipper with a slow, mechanical sound.  “You’re just skipping all the dressing then,” Zach points out, voice a little more breathless than before.

 

                “With the way you’re touching me, I can’t really hold back,” Eugene confesses, “God I’ve wanted you so long, Zach,” he whispers hotly. Then Eugene’s peeling Zach’s jeans open and pulling his hard cock through his boxers, into the open. Zach shudders and moans loudly at the sensation of Eugene’s large hand wrapped around his shaft. It feels so unbelievably good to have Eugene pumping his cock as his tongue works it’s magic in his mouth. He feels surrounded and enveloped in Eugene. He’s breathing him in, smelling his deliciously musky cologne. He’s in complete bliss.

 

                Zach sighs as his arms wind around Eugene’s neck. He cants his hips up into Eugene’s touch for a few strokes, whimpering at the way Eugene’s fist twists around the head of his cock. He skates his hands across the back of Eugene’s neck, then plants them firmly against Eugene’s shoulders. He pushes and he has them flipped. Eugene’s looking up at him with his lips open in a gasp. He’s pinned underneath Zach’s body, still tugging slowly at his dick while Zach settles into the dip of Eugene’s groin.  

 

                Eugene grips Zach’s belt loops and slides his jeans down the slope of his ass, until both his jeans and boxers are bunching around his knees. Zach lays himself out flat over Eugene and wriggles his way so that they slip down his calves where he can kick them off the edge of the bed. When he pulls himself back onto his knees, over Eugene’s crotch, he’s completely naked. He’s bare and on display for Eugene, who is under him in just his boxers. It’s still more clothing than he’s got by a shred. Where there might typically be a wash of insecurity, Zach only feels an exhilarating sort of calm.

 

                He’s been here before so to speak. Eugene’s seen him naked a ton of times. Eugene’s seen him naked while being completely clothed himself. In the past that may have dredged up some feelings of insecurity and inadequacy, but now he wants Eugene to be looking at him. He leans back so he’s sat perfectly on display. His back is rested against Eugene’s thighs, the cleft of his ass perfectly fits the hard line of Eugene’s erection. Eugene smooths one hand up from below Zach’s belly button, into the wispy nest of chest hair over Zach’s heart. Eugene brings the other to his mouth, pointedly licking the flat of his palm, getting it nice and shiny wet. Zach groans when Eugene wraps that slick hand around him once more, and returns to jerking him off.

 

                Zach is a marvel above him. His glasses are slipping down his nose. His eyes gaze over their brim with an intensity, with a concentration that burns into Eugene. His mouth is wet and red from the stubble burn of kissing each other so forcefully. His hair is flying into odd ends from where Eugene’s been grabbing at it. He’s utterly disheveled as he thrusts his hips forward to meet the tight ring of Eugene’s fist. With every wiggle of his hips, Zach’s ass passes over the length of Eugene’s hard on, confined painfully within his boxers.

 

                The easily find a rhythm that has Eugene’s headboard rocking into the wall. Zach is panting harsh against Eugene’s mouth as he humps into the tight space between his own chest, Eugene’s fist, and Eugene’s stomach. He starts to grind against Eugene’s cock more erratically making Eugene whine into Zach’s lips as he pushes his own hips up to meet Zach.  The friction between the fabric and Zach’s cute little ass shamelessly swirling on top of him is unpredictable and delicious. He hisses, nails biting into Zach’s shoulder.

 

                “ _God, yes_ , fucking _ride me_ , Zach,” Eugene moans. Zach’s whole body shudders as the words hit him. God, it’s been a long time since that’s happened to him.

 

Zach’s always been weak for dirty talk, but the way Eugene’s deep voice rumbles in his ear and down the length of his spine, is an actual physical sensation that feels comparable to a dry orgasm. It ripples through him, pinching his eyes shut and curling his toes, punching a guttural sound from deep inside him. When he opens his eyes, he can feel all the tension that’s been building careening to one spot all at once. His balls draw up tight and he knows he’s going to burst _hard._

 

“Eugene, I’m gonna- you’re gonna make me cum,” Zach gasps almost in rapt disbelief. He’s amazed that this can be an irrefutable fact outside his own head.

 

“Fuck, yes. Cum with me Zach. Come for me baby,” Eugene grunts as he begins to rut rapidly into the shallow canyon between Zach’s cheeks.

 

Zach can see it coming in slow motion like a car crash. He knows realistically how fast it must be happening as it crashes over him. Yet in that moment as he feels Eugene tensing under him, and he curls around Eugene in turn, it all feels like trekking through honey. His body shakes like a damn leaf trapped in a wind tunnel as Eugene’s hot grip tightens around the base of his cock, and he can feel himself shooting hot across Eugene’s abdomen and over his fingers. Underneath him he feels the fabric of Eugene’s boxers dampen against his skin and god Eugene just came in his boxers. That’s hotter than anything that’s happened all day, and a lot has happened.

 

When Zach finally feels time returning to normal, the two are entirely skin to skin from head to toe. He’s resting his sweaty forehead against Eugene, feeling the humidity of his panting returned to him in the form of Eugene’s breathing. He feels one of Eugene’s hands curling around his waist, and the other cup the side of his face. It’s tender and comfortable and safe in all the ways Eugene tried to make those last seconds in Eugene’s car before their friendship totally broke down. Zach closes his eyes and presses a warm kiss against Eugene’s lips and it feels right. It feels like Zach’s always been kissing Eugene.

 

Eugene scoots over slightly, making room beside him for Zach to finally collapse next to him. Zach rolls over onto his side to face Eugene, watching as he wriggles himself out of his soiled boxers, and using them to wipe up the cum on his tummy. Zach wrinkles his nose as Eugene tosses them across the room into the hamper, though he can’t say he wouldn’t have done the same. It doesn’t stop him from clinging to Eugene once he turns to him and throws an arm around his side.

 

When they finally lock eyes the two break into peals of laughter. Eugene’s grinning at Zach and his hair is a mess of flyaway curls. He’s beautiful in that way that has always made Zach’s heart ache when he’s caught moments like this between shoots. Moments when they’re all goofing off, when Eugene’s really, truly happy, are Zach’s favorite.  

 

Zach giggles and adjusts his glasses but they’re still crooked from where he’s laying his head sideways. If he focuses behind Eugene he can see his alarm clock and he laughs. “It’s late,” he points out.

 

Eugene whines low in his throat and nuzzles into Zach’s neck. “Stay here. Sleep in my bed. Wear my clothes to the office the next morning. No one will even blink,” Eugene mouths against wetly at Zach’s ear.

 

“Mm…maybe I want them to blink,” Zach admits tapping his fingers against the ticklish skin of Eugene’s side.

 

“I can arrange that,” Eugene laughs before latching his mouth against Zach’s neck, biting down and sucking hard. Zach moans, already oversensitive as he clutches at Eugene’s hair.

 

“Really, I want it all,” Zach gasps as Eugene finishes making his mark. “For people to know, to stay with you, and wear your clothes. I wanna be yours.” He can feel Eugene smiling against his skin as he presses one soft kiss against the reddening bruise he’s laid there.

 

“You’re mine then, and I’m all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Zach,
> 
> If you did end up reading this, I'm sorry. I know you've got that whole "you-won't-like-me-when-I'm-psychoanalyzed" thing going on. Don't take it personally. For what it's worth, you're very sexy.


End file.
